Forum:Will there be an "Ultimate Car"?
You think there will be an Ultimate Car with every stat full? I think that it will have all stats full and the car will have no make. I think it will be called "The Ultimate" or "The Legend" or "Burnout Car" ect. and it will have no make like i said above. What do you think? :Its called the Carson Extreme Hotrod, well its close enough The Extreme has not got all the stats full, its speed is 7 not 10. I mean a car with stats 30/30 including boost, speed and strength, that would be "The Ultimate". :Its close enough No thanks, I don't want a true god car in Paradise. :I don't. I want cars to have strengths and weaknesses, thankyouverymuch. ::I want an Ultimate Car that is as tidy, wellrounded and average as the GT Concept. This car has no weaknesses! :::Average cars. Blah. Speed 10 & Boost 10 = useless boost The 3 Ultimate cars are the XHR, Nighthawk & ASC [[User:Spoil-t|'Spoil']][[User talk:Spoil-t|'''-t']] 21:49, 17 June 2009 (UTC) I think the GT Nighthawk is the ultimate car because it has 25/30 stats (the highest) also it lives up to its 10 strength and shoud have 10 boost and 7 speed. The Extreme hot rod should have 8 speed 10 boost and 7 strength. : But the Annihilator Street Rod is the only car in the game to do 300MPH & at that speed it blows a Nighthawk to the moon. The Moon I Say!!! MWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA [[User:Spoil-t|'Spoil']][[User talk:Spoil-t|'-t']] 01:13, 30 August 2009 (UTC) ::Ultraburnout, be sure to sign your posts to talk and forum pages with ~~~~. You better hope that you can get away quick enough before the Nighthawk uses its 10 stength. I dont have the Annihilator street rod but it does look like a fast car and im looking forward to getting it.Ultraburnout 04:12, 30 August 2009 (UTC) :The ASR's Strength 6 plus 300MPH trumps the Nighthawk's Strength 10. I also killed a XHR that was going 211MPH. I drove pass it & 5 seconds later I got the Takedown across the screen. Yes the ASR is that fast & it didn't even flinch. [[User:Spoil-t|'Spoil']][[User talk:Spoil-t|'-t']] 05:36, 30 August 2009 (UTC) The ASR's speed isn't 300mph because that is 480Kmph which is 200kmph faster than a Formula 1 race car. So i strongly belive that the EHR is the fastest car. But i Belive that the ASR is faster than the GT Nighthawk (Which is the 4th fastest car in paradise but has the highest acceleration).This is based off every car you dont get with Big Surf Island.Ultraburnout 07:02, 30 August 2009 (UTC) :It's been proven that the ASR can acheive speeds of 300MPH. How else can you do 9.40 down Lawrence Road or 14.40 down 7th? (the XHR can't even come close to those times) The ASR on normal terms only does 209MPH but put some gravity behind it & it becomes the fastest car in the game. [[User:Spoil-t|'Spoil']][[User talk:Spoil-t|'-t']] 16:20, 30 August 2009 (UTC) The XHR should of been the fastest car because it costs $5 and the ASR costs about $0.20Ultraburnout 00:25, 31 August 2009 (UTC) :Well the XHR is the best flat spinning & barrel rolling car in the game. Plus if you are in the city the XHR completely owns the ASR cause XHR = 211MPH (downhill around 235MPH) ASR = 209MPH (downhill in upwards of 300MPH) and the XHR's acceleration is second best in the game while the ASR's is like 5th-7th best. So they both have their strengths over each other. Really the ASR is here to solve that little 88 Special glitch casue the ASR can beat all the roads that have a 88 Special glitch time the legit way. [[User:Spoil-t|'Spoil']][[User talk:Spoil-t|'-t''']] 00:44, 31 August 2009 (UTC) The XHR is the best stunt car and if you master it in stunt run you could get BILLIONS of points.Ultraburnout 09:16, 31 August 2009 (UTC)